


Accepting

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiji gives Akira a little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting

"Here."

Akira looked up from the hospital bed and tried to focus his eyes on the bag. "Hmm?" He sat up a little more and looked closer. A fish. "A fish?"

"I find that taking care of my fish helps me concentrate on the world around me a little better. It seems like you could use a lesson in that. Dehydration... what a thing to land in the hospital for!"

"I was preoccupied with the upcoming matches." Akira took the bag with the fish in it from Ogata's outstretched hand.

Ogata awkwardly patted him on the shoulder hard enough that it shook him, the bed, the connected tray, and the unrecognizable flavor of Jell-o in the cup on the tray. "Tell Shindou to keep an eye on it... and you." He left the room quickly.

Akira looked at the fish a little more closely. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to call you."


End file.
